


Scents and Demons

by thehypestpuff



Series: Demon/Church AU [2]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, kanan is mentioned a bit, so is the rest of arise, this is one of the more far fielded character interactions lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 22:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11045724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehypestpuff/pseuds/thehypestpuff
Summary: While unwinding in a nearby forest, Yoshiko meets an unexpected visitor. (fic made by my girlfriend. Originally posted on tumblr 3-28-17.)





	Scents and Demons

The forest often served as a refuge for demons. It was that fact that somehow made Yoshiko feel calm when she retreated for some breathing room and self reflection. It was something Kanan was strangely okay with as Yoshiko was an exceptionally capable as a hunter and her scent masked her rather well by lesser demons.

Yoshiko let out a sigh while taking a long drink of her water. Her endurance was incredible but she was still part human and required humanly methods to recover. “We never hunt this long…it must be a bigger pack than usual. They’re getting persistent and annoying!” The demidemon ranted to herself. Her complaints were distracted from the sudden rustling of the foliage, her hand reaching for her weapon.

However she stopped as a girl emerged, human and a hunter it seemed from her scent and appearance. “Ohhh…I thought I smelled something…but I didn’t expect it to be human.” Yoshiko froze at her words. “But you smell like a demon too…how very odd!”

It seemed as if she were in a pinch but to her surprise the girl had calmly went on to take a seat on a fallen tree opposite of Yoshiko. She wasn’t particularly tall but had a motherly aura. She had medium length orange hair with a fringe that fit the frames of her face well and striking lavender eyes. “Really it’s such a surprise to pick up a scent like yours.” Her voice was sweet and it certainly matched her look. 

The half-demon looked at her a bit puzzled. “Why aren’t you attacking me?" 

The other tilted her head and smiled after. "You’re not giving me any reason. Besides I’m curious on what you are exactly.”

Yoshiko was wary but answered nonetheless. “I’m not exactly sure myself." 

The other hunter smiled as she appeared to be sampling the air again with her keen senses. "Ahhh I smell Kan-chan on you too.. you must be her friend~" 

There was an audible gasp from Yoshiko. This girl knew Kanan and could smell her? To this she tried to put on a tough girl act. "Friends…I-I don’t have friends, I’m tough and a loner…I just know her.” To this the girl broke into a string of giggles.

“I’m going to let you know now so you don’t out yourself in the future; you’re a terrible liar~” A warm smile graced her lips despite Yoshiko still slightly on edge. 

“Ok…well so I know her so what?" 

The girl who still remained unnamed continued on. "She mentions a friend a lot and I know it isn’t Dia-chan cause she doesn’t put a name to you when speaking. It’s sweet she’s protecting you.” There seemed to be no tension the longer they conversed.

“Uhhhh…how is it that you can smell Kanan’s scent under all the musk. Are you a dog or something?” Yoshiko asked with rather serious intention. What she would receive would be a stare followed by a loud laugh. 

“No of course not! I just developed a really keen sense of smell being a hunter for so long. Tsubasa and Erena would be hopeless by themselves.” Two names Yoshiko didn’t exactly recognize but it was clear she had close friends due to the smile on her visage that shined with her words.

“So can you smell anything else?” Upon receiving the question she began to sniff at the air in a very canine-like fashion. 

“Mmmnn…you have jerky in your pocket." 

To that Yoshiko was astounded as she had a small pouch of jerky in her inner jacket pocket. "Whoa you can smell that too? That’s super cool! I’m surprised you could even smell Kanan under all this musk.”

“Well the nose knows~” She stated cutely while tapping her finger against the tip of her nose. Yoshiko found herself slowly warming up to her quite oddly. It was foreign to be found out and not persecuted for being part of something that would be executed on the spot. Yoshiko gave an exhausted huff and slumped into a position that clearly left her guard down. For once she had nothing to fear in front of a stranger. However it seemed she wouldn’t be in the presence of her for very long.

The other rose and lightly dusted herself off, preparing for her leave. “As much I want, I can’t stay for much longer. My friends will be getting into some sort of skirmish without me there.”  
Turns out the girl was there to simply take a breather as well. “Though I’m happy I got to chat with you. Believe it or not I can smell your worry." 

Yoshiko’s eyes went wide and she tilted her head. "Y…You can tell?!" 

Another smile then met the other female’s lips. "No but I can now~" 

Yoshiko pouted briefly but found herself smiling. "Hey wait…your name what is it…" 

With a content grin still visible she gave a due introduction. "Anju…Yuuki Anju." 

As it was customary Yoshiko reciprocated the introduction. "Tsushima Yoshiko." 

Anju politely bowed her head and took the name into her memory. "It’s been a pleasure…perhaps we’ll be able to talk again without the forest to hide us. With the ones we love.” Anju was hesitant but reluctantly took her leave out of the brush leaving the half-demon with mixed feelings. “Even so…I’m not sure they feel the same.”

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone is curious why Anju/A-rise of all people are in this au, my girlfriend came up with the idea that A-rise are experienced hunters and tend to help out with keeping demon activity at bay in problem areas around Japan, with Numazu being one of them.


End file.
